Vial containers with improved closure are known. Tamper resistant containers for storing and transporting liquids and solids for example, such as urine specimens, and tablets are also available.
A widely used method for protecting container vial against tampering and adulteration of the content thereof consists of securing a plastic or a metal seal over the mouth of the container beneath the screw cap.
Another method, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,077, consists of forming a barb or hook inside an open upper end of the vial, providing a cap adapted for insertion into the vial having a mating hook formed about a lower edge thereof, and providing sealing rings formed on the outer surface thereof, thereby yielding a tamper-resistant, leak-proof sealing between the enclosure and the vial.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,622 and 4,449,640 describe an open-top vial covered by a cap having a depending peripheral skirt, in such a way that an inner surface of the cap skirt and an outer surface of the cap are provided with complementary mating interlock elements. Moreover, the cap comprises an integral tear member, defined by at least one weakened, partially circumferential weakened junction lines, such that pulling away the tear member along the junction line allows both annual removal of the cap and ready visual confirmation that vial integrity has been breached.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,333 and 4,306,357 disclose a vial having a flange about its opening so that, below the flange and spaced apart therefrom, a shoulder defines an indented neck therebetween. An overcap extends over the flange and about the neck to form a skirt about the neck. The skirt has at least a portion thereof extending inwardly in gripping reaction with the neck and limited in removal by contact with the underside of the flange, whereby the cap cannot be removed without destroying a structural integrity thereof.
Although vial containers with improved closure have been proposed, they may usually be used only once.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tamper proof closure for a vial, which may be used only when needed.